A New Beginning
by raenella
Summary: When Mai and Cassandra arrive at Ouran, they have no idea who they're about to meet. The Host Club, a group of gorgeous rich boys with nothing to do, overwhelms the two girls at first. However, as they begin to know the complex Hosts, they realize that maybe, just maybe, they're not quite so bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

_This has been taken from a roleplay between myself and my friend Jessica. As our roleplay progresses, so will this fanfiction. Be forewarned, this is the reason the point of view bounces around from person to person._

_My characters: Mai (OC), Honey, Kaoru, Kyoya._

_Jessica's characters: Cassandra (OC), Tamaki, Mori, Hikaru._

_I hope you enjoy this dive into the wonderful little world of Ouran HSHC!_

* * *

"... but I can't believe how much harder it is to follow along in an actual classroom than back home!" Cassandra continued, her green eyes flashing expectantly at Mai as they walked down one of the many long corridors of their new school. The exchange student had been unable to control herself, and as soon as Mai had met her after class Cassandra had started blabbering. It just... It felt so good to finally have someone to talk to, in person. Sure, she had been technically talking to Mai for years but that was through email and while it had kept her sane, it just wasn't the same. Cassandra took Mai's familiar silence as prompting to continue their conversation. "I'll have to really keep studying up on my Japanese if I plan on not falling behind. But luckily I have my brainy side kick!" Cassandra shot Mai a wide, if not slightly apologetic smile, she knew sometimes she could get carried away easily. Turning the corner, the two girls came to stop in front of a large set of grand doors, various noises coming through from the other side. "I wonder if this club is really as good as all the other girls say it is." Cassandra murmured curiously, giving the door a predatory glance before stepping forward and pushing it open.

Mori was lounging on a window seat, long legs hanging half off as he stared out at the courtyard. It was raining today. Mori idly wondered if Honey had brought an umbrella with him today, not that it mattered much either way, the little sugar-fiend could always borrow his own. The sound of approaching footsteps and nervous giggling caused Mori to pull his attention away from the quiet storm outside. "Good afternoon." He greeted quietly, the gaggle of girls all replying back with various forms of 'How are you's and 'Did you have a good day Mori-senpai?'s. Mori's glad Kyoya seems to have found a 'use' for his quiet nature, he doesn't know how'd he get through a day of Host Club if he had to converse with the girls like Tamaki does. Unable to help it, a small smile slipped onto his features, causing a few of the girls in question to faint.

Mai smiled at her friend's monologue, her long braid swinging behind her. She felt strange in the bright school-uniform dress; the small girl was used to wearing what she wanted during her tutoring sessions. This large academy of wealthy students was daunting to Mai, and she was glad that Cassandra was with her. The American's chattering made up for her own quietness, and Mai's own fluency in both Japanese and English let then converse in both languages.

She approached the door apprehensively, unsure about a "host" club. What were these boys like? Would they try to befriend her only for her status, the way her classmates did today? Not that it mattered- if Cassandra wanted to check it out, Mai would go with her. The two girls had bonded even more upon the American's arrival; Mai already felt like the redhead was her sister. She followed into the room, braver than usual with a friend by her side.

Honey happily munched on a slice of cake, his stuffed bunny sitting in the chair beside him. Unconsciously, the tiny third-year kept sight of his cousin out of the corner of his eye. He was glad that some girls were talking with Takashi- he hated to leave his tall friend alone even for a second, even for cake.

Honey beamed at the girls sitting around him. "Don't you just love cake? I do!"

The girls squee'd at his cuteness, quickly agreeing that cake was indeed delightful.

Cassandra peered inside, rather glad that all of the girls seemed far too enamored with the Host Club to even spare a glance at their entrance. If it was one thing the red head disliked it was having people stare at her, the very thought unnerved her. Not allowing for her discomfort to show through, she marched purposefully through the entrance and into the room. Cassandra's bright eyes roamed across the huge room, it was beautiful, if not a little over the top- even for this school. "Mai, I'm confused. What is this?" Cassandra asked in English, tilting her head to the side in confusion. She wasn't sure what she had expected but it wasn't this. People sitting around drinking tea- well more like girls fluttering around a few goodlooking boys at different tables while drinking tea. A little more than just disappointed, Cassandra began to head towards a small table of snacks, all the while attempting to figure out what the Host Club was. Did these girls simply come to look at the boys? For it seemed the guys were definitely the 'wow factor' here. Glancing over at Mai, Cassandra tried to bite down the little bit of guilt building in her throat. Her friend looked uncomfortable, and Cassandra knew the main reason she was even here was because of her.

Tamaki was if anything good at his job. And part of his job as the most amazing, wonderful, handsome, and desirable Host was to keep an attentive eye on the ladies. Currently he had his usual lovelies gathered at his table, enjoying a batch of freshly brewed tea, but out of the corner of his vision he noticed two new girls enter without any greeting. And that would just not do. It wasn't the style of the Host Club to leave ladies waiting! They were practically damsels in distress! "I'm sorry my dears, I must leave you for but a moment. Do not fret, for I will be back surely before you can even begin to miss me! For how can I stay away from such beautiful girls in the prime of their youthful blossoming?" Tamaki serenaded them, successfully leaving them in a dazed stupor as he zipped over to the shy-looking newcomers. Rose in hand, the King in all his charm and glory approached Mai, giving her a dazzling smile. "It is my honor to meet such a kind face as yours, surely you are new here? I would have remembered such sweet eyes." He plucked Mai's hand from her side, brushing a kiss on the back of her wrist before depositing the freshly cut rose in it. "A token. Now please do tell me your name? I doubt I can live much longer without it."

Mai was shocked into silence for a moment, wondering if this was how all wealthy boys acted. She glanced at Cassandra in a silent plea for help, then dropped her gaze to the flower resting on her palm. "Th-thank you," she managed to reply, looking up at Tamaki. "My name is Mai."

Kaoru sidled up behind Tamaki, openly gawking at the newcomers. "Oh look, new toys," he murmured to Hikaru, resting his elbow on his twin's shoulder. "And that one looks English or American. I bet she'll be able to entertain us for a while." Kaoru had loved America when he and Hikaru visited with their mother. It was such a foreign place, and the people were a bit rude, but it was a beautiful country none the less.

Cassandra inspected an odd looking fruit tart, very much aware of Mai's current situation but choosing to ignore it. It was good for her friend to get some experience talking to boys! Plus if she really needed any help, or if something got out of hand Cassandra would be right there to help her. After a few more moments of contemplation, the red-head bit into the little treat thoughtfully. It was interesting, a nice mixture of salty and sweet. Polishing it off, Cassandra noted that Mai was quickly being surrounded and decided it was time to intervene. Moving easily over to her friend's side, Cassandra tossed the boys a smile, her attention on Mai, "Someone's popular." She teased in American, turning towards Tamaki, Kaoru, and Hikaru Cassandra offered her hand and introduced herself.

"Mai." Tamaki repeated in a sweet voice, sparkles practically floating around him as he continued to jabber her ear off about how wonderful it was she had found the Host Club- only stopping when the twins and her friend joined them.

Mai's cheeks reddened a bit at all of Tamaki's praised. She narrowed her eyes at Cassandra's comment; at least her friend seemed to be enjoying herself. Mai was glad when the American finally rescued her. Cassandra was much better at being the center of attention than the small Japanese girl was.

Kaoru took the redhead's hand and planted a light kiss on it, glancing up at her out of the tops of his eyes in the way that made most girls hyperventilate. "It is a pleasure to meet you. It is not often that a foreigner wanders into these parts."

Kyoya appeared out of nowhere the way he always did, adjusting his glasses. "Oh, you two must be the new girls. Kyoshi Mai, 3-A, daughter of Kyoshi Akio. Our fathers have done business on several occasions, Miss Kyoshi." The cool, calculating Host turned his gaze on the other new face. "And the first exchange student Ouran has had in a while. Smith Cassandra, 2-A, American." A tiny smile ghosted on his lips, the way it always did when he spouted his endless supply of knowledge.

Honey forgot about his cake for a moment and wandered over to Mori. The small Host pulled lightly on his cousin's jacket. "Takashi, let's welcome the new girls, mkay?" He grinned at his closest friend, Usa-chan tucked securely under one arm. He would go back and finish the cake once they had made the proper introductions. And maybe have a second piece. After all, being such an adorable Host was extraordinarily hard work!

Hikaru followed suit of his brother, hiding a smirk as he mirrored Kaoru and took Cassandra's other hand. Teaming up on the newcomer would definitely bring some much-needed enjoyment! Hikaru was beginning to get tired of the same thing everyday.

Cassandra retracted her hands politely, eying both Kaoru and Hikaru curiously, she wasn't phased- or at least she didn't show it. It was however a little unnerving to have identical twin boys kissing her hands. "Ah, well I guess that makes me special." Cassandra joked, peeking over at Mai as if looking for what to do next. "It's nice to meet you two, what are your names?" She asked curiously, already not looking forward to the struggle of not mixing them up. At the newcomer's abrupt and rather mysterious arrival Cassandra tensed. She wasn't sure which put her off more, the fact that he had somehow managed to acquire that much intel on her without ever meeting her- or his creepy smile. Cassandra was beginning to lean towards the latter.

Mori stretched his arms high above his head and excused himself from the group of girls at Honey's words. "Hn." Following after the tiniest Host, Mori kept an eye on Honey's one undone shoe-lace, he just knew his cousin would trip eventually. But as always, Mori would be there to catch him.

"My name is Hikaru," Kaoru smirked and brushed his hand against his twin's cheek. "And this dazzling specimen is my darling brother Kaoru." He blinked lovingly at Hikaru with shining eyes.

Honey bounced over on his little feet, eager to meet the girls. His honey-colored hair bounced with him, tossed about his head like an adorable fluffy puppy. He squeezed between the Hitachiin brothers, used to their loving act, handed Usa-chan to Mori, and took the hands of both girls. The tiny Host didn't kiss their hands, but merely held them like a small child. "I'm Honey! I like sweets and pretty girls like you two!" He beamed his wide smile at Mai and Cassandra.

Mai felt fairly overwhelmed at all the boys clustering around them. This Honey couldn't be more than ten years old, yet he was wearing the Ouran uniform. The dark-haired Host with glasses was watching her like a hawk, and the blonde one hadn't stopped in his speal about what fine ladies they were. The two twins were gazing at each other oddly, and the tallest one was standing silently behind Honey.

Cassandra couldn't help the grin that spread across her face as she watched the two brothers. Okay so this place wasn't all bad... "Mai this isn't too bad right?" She murmured switching comfortably back English as she spoke to her friend. The fact that Mai could understand her was something Cassandra secretly reveled in. Even if her friend responded in Japanese it was fine, it was just one little connection Cassandra held close to her heart. A sudden tug at the girl's hand, had Cassandra's green eyes flashing dangerously. If people kept grabbing her freaking hands she was gonna-

All dangerous thoughts were cut short as she looked down at the adorable wide-eyed boy. Without one moment of hesitation, Cassandra dropped to her knees and enveloped the boy in a hug. "You are so cute!" She mumbled squeezing him to her chest before pulling back and smiling wildly. Repeating herself in Japanese, Cassandra continued, "What's your name?" Feeling the stares on her, the red-head suddenly became self-conscious. "Ahh sorry. For my rudeness. I'm still getting use to Japanese customs." She apologize quickly retracting her embrace in slight embarrassment.

Mori scanned over the two girls, they were definitely new, one was American and the other just seemed out off by Tamaki. Mori internally smiled at that, it was rare to find a girl who wasn't falling all over his 'kindliness'. Though Mori's contented mood quickly vanished as the American snagged Honey close to her. Worry shot through Mori as he calmly inched closer, just within reach of grabbing the senior if something went wrong.

Honey hugged her back. "That's okay!" It happened so often that he had learned to enjoy it. Girls just couldn't contain themselves when around someone so adorable. The third-year hung onto her arm, forgetting about Mai. This American girl was nice. "I'm Mitsukuni, call me Honey, from class 3-A." He knew she would immediately question the fact that such a little guy was 17, but again, Honey had gotten used to it. He saw it as an advantage, when both men and women underestimated him. It gave him an upper hand at all times. "Are you really from all the way in America? That's across a whole ocean!"

Mai realized that the small Host had attached himself to Cassandra, and glanced up to meet the gaze of the tall, dark-haired boy. She noticed his protective stance, and guessed that anyone who laid a hand on Honey would have to go through this giant. Deciding to be polite, Mai offered him her hand. "Kyoshi Mai. And you are?"

Tamaki had sulked off to a corner, everyone's attention having been transferred to Honey. It just wasn't fair! Tamaki had practically serenaded the girls yet it was Honey who got the hug from the American! Not fair! Sniffling to himself, Tamaki rocked back and forth in his little corner of darkness and misery.

Cassandra smiled, the tension in her shoulders easing a she relaxed, her hands ruffling his cute hair. "Yepp. All the way from America! Just to meet cuties like you." She winked at him, unable to feel like she was addressing a senior. Cassandra was a little surprised by his age but she didn't let it show, she figured he probably got that a lot. "We'll Honey you can call me Cass, if you like."

Mori eyed the red-head one last time before deciding that if Honey was okay with it then he was okay with it. Keeping a keen eye on the two of them, Mori let his attention fall on the girl standing before him. "Nice to meet you. I'm Takashi Morinozuka." He greeted in a quiet rumble, pausing for a moment as if he was mentally deciding on something. "Mori. For short." He added, the barest of smiles gracing his handsome features. Mori didn't know why but he was already beginning to become fond of the girl's-Kyoshi's- quiet nature. There weren't enough quiet people in the host club.

Hikaru huffed slightly, turning to his twin with a bored stare. "This isn't fun anymore." He complained, narrowing his hazel eyes at Kaoru in hopes his brother would come up with something new. Playing with the exchange student had plenty of promise, but if Honey hogged all the attention then they wouldn't be able to have any fun of their own!

Honey snickered. "In Japan, we add words to the end of names for our friends!" He was delighted to be able to teach Cassandra about Japanese culture. "Girls are chan, and boys are kun. I'll call you Cass-chan!" The small Host pointed up at Mori. "This is Mori-kun. He's my best friend and my cousin!" Honey turned to Mori and quickly scaled his tall frame, coming to a stop on his broad shoulders. He smiled down at Mai and Cassandra, hugging his bunny to his chest.

"It's a pleasure, Takashi," Mai gave a small smile. After her mother had died, she had had a very formal upbringing, and so nicknames weren't to her liking. The dark-haired girl watched with amusement as Honey climbed up Mori like a ladder. The two were an odd pair to be sure, but anyone could see that they were fond of each other.

Kyoya and the twins had lost interest in the newcomers. Kyoya went off to calculate his profits, while Kaoru rested against Hikaru's shoulders. "Seems like they like Mori-kun and Honey-kun more than us," he grumbled.

Cassandra nodded, watching him clamor up with amusement and standing up from the ground. "Very nice to meet you Honey-senpai and Mori-kun." She knew all about the honorifics, kun, San, chan, senpai, sama, but it was still hard to remind herself to use them. "Cousins? I never would have guessed!" Cassandra commented absentmindedly, green eyes flitting over to the twins and catching Kaoru's eye. They were wearing identical bored scowls, an Cassandra couldn't help but wonder what their problem was.

Mori felt his muscles relax as Honey situated himself on his shoulders. It always put the senior at ease to have the little teen so close. One less thing he had to worry about. Mori rolled his shoulders slightly, Honey's weight comfortable on his talk frame.

"Mori. Honey. Since you've become so acquainted with our new customers why don't you invite them to the beach trip tomorrow!" Tamaki had gotten over his little self-induced depression and was now putting his beautiful efforts towards securing two more girls for the host club. They hadn't had a foreigner for quiet sometime, and Kyoya did seem awfully interested in Kyoshi-san.

Honey's eyes widened. "You must come, Casa-chan and Mai-chan! Kyoya-kun's family has a private beach! It's so pretty in the fall!" He giggled with excitement.

Mai glanced at Cassandra. "I like the ocean," she admitted, but she would only go if her friend was going. "You haven't been to a beach in Japan yet, have you? They really are special this time of year." The last part was added in English, knowing that it would make the American smile.

Cassandra played with a piece of scarlet hair, unable to keep her smile hidden as both Honey and Mai sent her looks. Her best friend's use of Cassandra's native tongue sent the girl over the edge. "Of course I'd love to come. Thank you so much for inviting us." Cassandra finally responded, ducking her head in a modest bow. The thought of going to the beach with these new friends was exciting, if not a little daunting. But Mai would be there, and Cassandra knew as long as her dark-haired friend was with her she'd be fine.

Hikaru turned towards his brother, lounging on his side, a devious grin spreading across his features like wildfire. "Beach tomorrow." It was all he had to say to his brother, a plan already beginning to form in his head how to mess with the new exchange student.

Kaoru's eyes widened. "Ohhh yes," he chuckled, knowing exactly what his twin was thinking. "I love the way your evil little mind works, my dear Hikaru."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

_Thank you to Lunarni for pointing out that I had failed to mention anything about Haruhi. For the sake of how Jessica and I want this roleplay-turned-fanfiction to go, Haruhi does not exist in our version of the world of Ouran. Also, thanks to Lunarni for being my first reviewer!_

* * *

Honey splashed through ankle-deep water, looking adorable in flower print swimming trunks. He knew better than to go out farther than his waist, because even though he was a good swimmer, he wasn't heavy enough to stand his ground against the larger waves. The small boy waved to the group of bikini-clad girls approaching him. "C'mon in! The water's great!"

They all giggled with delight and chorused how cute he looked. Honey grinned in response and kicked up some of the ocean water, splashing around like a child while the girls ooo'd and awww'd.

Mori sat on a standard green and blue beach towel on the sand only a few feet away from the ocean's reach. He knew just how fast a wave could knock Honey over.

He also knew just how fast he could reach him.

Mori allowed himself to relax just a little, he was wearing simple black swim trunks, his toned upper body catching quite a few hungry stares. He enjoyed the beach, especially Kyoya's private one. It was especially serene, and Mori could simply sit and enjoy his time.

Cassandra grinned shedding her clothing in a pool next her and Mai's bags. "Beautiful." She decided, smiling over at her friend, before making her way towards the water. Cassandra was dressed in a forest green bikini that accentuated her eyes nicely. Unable to hold herself back any longer, the girl waded in. The water wasn't warm by any means, but it definitely didn't compare to the freezing temperature of her Oregon coast. "Mai come on!" Cassandra called loudly in English, able to better express her excitement in her own language. Turning away from the expanding horizon, Cassandra raised an arm over head and waved, hurriedly trying to usher her friend into the waters.

Kyoya stretched out underneath an umbrella with a book, feeling no need to entertain guests since it *was* his beach. Besides, laying there shirtless with a novel was scoring him coolness points with his fangirls. He could see them out of the corner of his eyes, gazing at his long, sleek body with admiration. They were too easy to please, these brainless girls.

Mai was in no hurry to enter the water. She loved looking at the ocean, watching at its ebb and flow, but going in? Not unless it was warm enough. She was clad in a simple white sundress over a basic black one-piece swimsuit. Mai was not a flashy person, and she certainly didn't revel in showing off her body the way Cassandra seemed to. Instead, the small teenager waved her on. "I'll join you later," she called back, situating herself on her towel. She wished she had brought a book to read like Kyoya, but knew it would be rude not to socialize at least a bit. Being surrounded with other teenagers was still new to her. Mai watched the clusters of girls gathered by each Host, wondering if they were really as daft as they acted. She understood that each of the six boys were good-looking, by why gawk at them like they were artwork in a gallery? The dark-haired girl knew little about the ways of high school romances, but even she knew that relationships built on appearance were pointless.

Kaoru watched Cassandra strut down the beach in her bikini. He had to admit that she had a good body, but now was not the time to woo girls. "Ready, Hikaru?" He asked, knowing what his brother's reply would be but still asking nonetheless.

Hikaru snorted, winking at his brother As he darted around the side and into the water a very shark-like fun attached to his back. The best money could buy! Circling around, the twin was able to see through his own goggles. Cassandra's lower half was just ahead of him, only taking a few seconds to admire the boy swam dangerously closer just waiting for her to turn around...

Cassandra thrust her lower lip out in a pout, so used to getting her way it was frustrating when she didn't. Truthfully she wasn't sure how to respond, with a sigh the girl glanced around at the rest of their group. All the girls were standing around staring, while the boys actually enjoyed themselves. Maybe she could go over and play with Honey in a little bit. Just as Cassandra turned around a dark gray object moving across the surface caught her eye. Cassandra couldn't help the shriek she let out, the dark body of a shark swimming just a few feet away from her.

Kaoru wandered through the waves over to the American, his hands in the pockets of his trunks, looking very relaxed. "What's wrong, Miss Smith?" He asked lazily, knowing that Hikaru would disappear as soon as Kaoru had Cassandra's attention. Oh, he could keep at this for hours- fooling peoples' minds was so delightfully entertaining.

"Shark!" Cassandra all but bit out, turning towards Kaoru and taking a few steps in his direction. Maybe the Japanese shark wouldn't hurt another Japanese person. "It's right there..." Cassandra trailed off turning back once more to stare at a beautiful shark-free ocean. "What? I swear there was a shark right there..."

"There's nothing there," Kaoru replied, puzzlement in his voice. He gently rested a hand on Cassandra's arm. "Are you alright?" He said in a low, seductive voice that would make most girls gush. "Maybe all this sun is getting to your head."

"Wouldn't that be ironic." Cassandra muttered at the thought of getting too much sun, her green eyes narrowing mutinously at the empty ocean. At the his touch Cassandra turned back towards him with a smile, "Yah I'm fine." She assured, oblivious to his seductive efforts, Cassandra still had a hard time deciphering tones in the foreign language. Inconspicuously glancing at his uncovered top, the girl tried not to sigh, Japanese boys were always so attractive! Muscular and slender, not beefy like most of the boys he encountered back home.

Mai caught sight of her friend talking to one of the twins, and smiled. Cass-chan needed more friends than just herself. She casted her gaze over to where Mori lay and frowned. He was something of a puzzle to her. From what Honey had tried to explain to Cassandra and Mai the previous day, the Host Club was all about gorgeous guys attending mass of girls, throwing them parties and entertaining them in general. So why, then, would a silent guy like Mori be a part of it? He didn't seem to revel in doting upon the girls the way Tamaki and Honey did.

Kaoru gave the American a dazzling smile and mussed his hair. "So, what brings you to our lovely country?" He asked, keeping Cassandra's attention on him. He forced himself to remain relaxed, and not tense in waiting for Hikaru to pull him under. With only the shark fin visible, Cassandra would think he had been eaten.

Mori could feel eyes settle on his broad shoulders not for the first time today. He was used to being looked at, especially by girls. Covering a yawn with his hand, Mori cocked his head ever so slightly to the side, catching Mai's chocolate gaze. Mori held it for a moment, merely smirking at her for being caught in the act before turning back around to watch Honey. She was pretty in a different way than the others, she was more subdued- not prancing around in her bikini trying to catch the eye of one if the Hosts.

Cassandra couldn't help but reciprocate his easy nature, her own smile flickering across her lips. "Get out and see the world. Pull off an international heist." She winked at him, her hands splashing idly in the water at her side. She hadn't talked to either of the twins much, just mostly watched them grumble and plot from afar. Cassandra wished she had now though, maybe then she'd be able to figure out which one was standing before her. Either way he was being rather nice, though Cassandra never took people at face value even if she seemed friendly. She knew it was just as likely- possibly even more so that this boy was talking to her simply because she was associated with Mai, after all Cassandra doubted most people knew about her father here. The foreigners inner musings were cut short as she watched Kaoru plummet into the water right in front of her, water erupting around them as a line shark fin was left before her.

Hikaru was glad his lungs were too busy holding air to laugh under water as he snatched his brother's legs out from under him. He couldn't see the girl's face through the dark water but was that a scream he heard?

Honey splashed through the shallows, now up to mid-thigh in the ocean water. He crouched down and reached into it, straightening up with a smooth sand dollar. "Look!" He called out to Mori, waving the treasure over his head. "Look what I found, Takashi!"

Mai's face turned bright red as Mori caught her looking. She lay back and closed her eyes, hoping the tall Host didn't think she was like one of those other girls oggling at his body. He and the other boys were interesting to her, that's all. They were so different from the boys in her beloved books, yet similar in a way.

As Kaoru was sucked under, he took in a large breath. Letting himself get pulled into deeper water by his brother, the Host felt the thrill of pranking. Poor American girl must be beside herself with fear! He began to chuckle, then quickly stopped as he lost a few precious air bubbles. Kaoru thrashed his arms around to make it more realistic, but kept his legs still so Hikaru could retain his grip.

For as long as he could remember, he and his brother had been pulling pranks as often as possible. They didn't do it out of malice, but rather of boredom. It was especially fun to trick His Highness, whom was easily fooled and didn't hold grudges. Kaoru knew that one day he and Hikaru would have to grow up, but that day certainly wasn't today!

Cassandra had never dealt with a shark before, but she wasn't exactly one for sitting around and waiting for the world to change. As her mother often proclaimed, you had to act! Yelling for help, the girl snatched up Kaoru's flailing hands and did her best to haul him towards her. Struggling for a moment, something seemed to slip underwater and and Cassandra found herself falling backwards into the water with a large splash- Kaoru's upper half following with her.

Hikaru managed to move further away, planning to drag his brother far enough off that the girl would be freaking out with worry- but something stopped him. Tugging, Hikaru frowned through the water at his brother, what was Kaoru doing? Pulling harder, Hikaru felt his breath waning and his hands starting to slip from his brothers ankle. Unwilling to let the prank go so easily- they were professionals after all- Hikaru gave a final forceful tug, Hikaru went spiraling backwards further into the ocean losing his grip on Kaoru's ankle in the process.

Kaoru felt his arm and leg jerk in opposite directions. What the heck was going on? His muscles strained, limbs feeling as if they would tear apart. Then, with a massive yank, he was pulled up and over towards whatever had control of his arm. Kaoru, with salt water stinging his eyes, blindly flailed around and unceremoniously flopped onto his "saviour". Rubbing his eyes, the Host blinked down at Cassandra- and froze. Time seemed to hover for a moment as he meet a pair of shocked green eyes. In a flash, a wave knocked Kaoru over, leaving him to resurface alone in chest-deep water. His brain fuzzy, all he could think was 'that could have gone better'.

Honey's head shot up at the commotion. "Hika-kun!" He called, having long since stopped caring about which twin was which. Little legs a blur, the smallest Host splashed through the water towards Kaoru. Upon reaching the dazed teen, Honey tugged on his arm rather unhelpfully. "Kao-kun! Are you okay?" He knew this water was deeper than Takashi approved of, but his friend needed his help! Besides, he was treading water just fine.

Mai sat up quickly at all the noise. Holding a hand up to block the sun, the small teen gazed out at the water. A little blonde shape that could only be Honey was swimming out to one of the twins, who didn't seem to be moving much. Mai looked around the beach for Cassandra, and her heart beat faster at her friend's obvious absence. Where was the headstrong American?  
"Cassandra? Where are you?" She quietly called out in English, worry creeping into her chocolate gaze. Cassandra could take care of herself, but Mai knew that the ocean was deceptive at this time of year. It looked peaceful enough, but when one entered the salty water, one could easily feel the strong pull of the ocean current.

Cassandra had the briefest of moments to stare up at golden eyes, relief seeping through her before another wave rocked the girl under is current. Choking down a gulp of salt water, the American thrust her legs up from the ground, surfacing above another wave. Half hacking, half breathing she paddled her way forward to where her feet could comfortably skim the ocean floor. Cassandra was used to getting knocked around by waves, but that didn't make the experience any less terrifying. Wincing at the bitter, gritty taste left in her mouth, the girl spotted a Kaoru's bright dash of orange hair and hurried over to it- meeting Honey on the way. Though before she could even begin to worry about any bites the shark attack may have left on him, a loud string of angry words caught her attention off to the right.

Hikaru had exploded from the water in a movie-like fashion, short hair whipping back, water droplets dipping down his glistening skin. Needless to say quite a few of the beachgoers had to rush to the bathroom to take care of their nose bleeds. "Kaoru what were you doing! I almost drowned!" He berated his brother, pulling off his goggles and taking in the situation to find a steaming red head glaring daggers at him.

Mori was on his feet swiftly, beginning to pad towards the water and away from the solace of his beach towel. He knew Honey's exact height- and just how much the boy could take. Mori's handsome features quirked into a perturbed frown as he quickened his pace. Honey had swam a good distance away from when Mori had been sitting and the senior worried about the incoming swells- the chance of knocking someone of Honey's stature over was far too high to risk.

Mai rose to her feet and hurried down to the shoreline where a large group of girls were gathering. Spotting her friend, she let out a sigh. At least Cass-chan was okay, though she seemed to be mad at the Hitachiin twins. Mai decided that it didn't matter; Cassandra always seemed to be slightly annoyed at one thing or another. "Cass! You alright?" She said in English, only in ankle-deep water so as to not get her sundress wet.

Cassandra shot the evil eye to both twins, before turning her attentions towards her best friend. "Just fine! These idiots made me think a shark had attacked them." She hollered back in English, closing her eyes and breathing out slowly. When she opened them she had an easy going smile back on her face. Making her way slowly past Kaoru the girl pause right next to him. "Bad boys don't prosper." Cassandra remarked simply, her hand coming up to flick his forehead before she hurried off to meet Mai at the waters edge. "Stupid twins." She muttered in English, eying Mai with a devious eye as the idea of hugging her friend popped into her head.

Hikaru rushed to his brother's side, worry blossoming across his features. "Are you okay?" He asked, reaching up to tenderly brush his fingers along his brother's head. Hikaru was insanely protective of his brother, and while they often used their 'brotherly love' act to please the ladies it wasn't all an act. The two twins were inseparable from each other and Hikaru could practically feel his brother's pain pulsing in his own body. He shot an irritated look over at Cassandra's back, "Brute American."

Honey, meanwhile, had lost interest. No one was paying attention to him. The small boy played around in shoulder-deep water, happily practicing his backstroke. He especially enjoyed swimming in the ocean. The salt water made it very easy for him to float, and as Honey relaxed onto his back, his mind wandered to all the sweets Kyoya probably had back at his beach house. He hadn't had any cake since breakfast... far too long ago!

Mori came to stand a few feet away from Mai, muscled arms crossed over his chest as he watched Honey and the twins splash about. From the commotion it was easy to guess what the twins had been up to, another prank on their parts. The tall man snorted, casting a look over to the dropping exchange student as she conversed in quick, loud English with Mai. Mori was just a little impressed that the Japanese girl could understand and respond to Cassandra's explosive language in clear fluent English.

Mai touched Cassandra's arm. "I'm sure they didn't have any evil intent. They just seem to be the type that finds fun in teasing others." Mai always tried to see the best in others, even in people she didn't like. She believed their was good and bad in everyone, and that each person simply had their unique balance of the two. Herself, for example, despite her normal personality, became cranky and snippy when she was overly tired.

"Evil." Cassandra repeated in English under her breath, her lips wobbling into a grin against her will. How Mai explained it was just so... Ancient and wise sounding. "I know I know." She finally relented, waving her hand airily at her friend, "just... I can't help my temper! At least I didn't hit him." Cassandra added in her defense, feeling rather proud of herself for simply chastising and flicking the boy's forehead.

Honey felt a sudden tug at his body, and opened his eyes to find the tide suddenly pulling out to sea. Jerking into action, the small Host rapidly swam in the direction of the shore- but he wasn't strong enough. A wave crashed over Honey's head, and he was tumbled head over heels in the salty water, not even getting a chance to call for help. His face shot above the surface for a moment and he grasped for air, but was pulled back under by the invisible current.

Everyone on shore was too self-absorbed to notice. Ever Mori had his eyes on the twins, in a rare moment of him not watching Honey. Everyone, that is, but Mai.

The small Japanese girl took two steps forward and dove into the cold ocean, letting herself be pulled into the current. Despite her skinny frame, she had spent long hours at her father's private beach, and excelled at swimming. Mai knew exactly how to get out of a riptide, though as she swam straight out to where Honey had gone under, she hoped she would be able to carry their combined weight to shore. Mai ran through memories in her head: she needed to grab Honey and swim parallel to the shore until they were out of the tide's pull.  
Mai spotted a small hand reaching its fingertips out of the water and dove down beside Honey, wishing that she could see through the murky salt water. Winding an arm around the Host's unmoving torso, Mai kicked upwards until the pair broke the surface. Realizing how far they were from shore, she wondered if she would have the strength to make it back.

Sudden strong pair of arms grabbed onto Mai's petite frame, hauling her up and out of the water. Mori stood in water up to his chest, cradling Mai and Honey in his arms. "Are you okay?" He murmured, his deep voice laced with worry as he waded towards shore. While the question had no name tagged on, it was obviously aimed at Honey, Mori's dark eyes never leaving the small boy's face. He had been stupid. Watching the twins goof off in a moment when Honey desperately needed his help. Mori's hand tightened on Mai's shoulder unconsciously, his internal anger and guilt already mounting- though on the outside he seemed calm and collected, if not concerned about his friend. As soon as Mori reached shore he set Mai down carefully and took Honey from her arms, ruffling in the pocket of his swim trunks Mori produced a wet piece of wrapped salt water taffy and waved it in front of the boy's nose. "Mitsukuni." Mori hummed quietly, cradling the boy with the utmost care, his hands delicately sweeping away the salty hair from his face. Inside Mori was beginning to panic, he had had plenty of mishaps with the other senior but rarely were they ever this serious.

Cassandra turned to see her friend dash into the water, but by the time she had processed what had happened Mori was already setting Mai back down on the beach. "Mai?" Cassandra called, dashing to her friend's drenched side. "Are you okay? Crap that was brave." She blabbered on, green eyes scanning over her best friend as her heart pounded in her chest. Cassandra was again reminded why Mai was so amazing, she didn't hesitate to jump in and save someone in need of help, she just acted- faster than anyone else had.

Mai sat up and pushed her soggy hair away from her face. Her braid had come out in a mad dash, and her black hair now hung around her like a wet curtain. Her white sundress was plastered to her body, basically see-through now that it was soaked, making it easy to see the black hue of her one-piece underneath. Mai squinted up at Cassandra and shrugged. "No one else saw him go under," she replied simply. Mai stood and wrung out her hair, then looked over at Mori and Honey.

The littlest Host let out a cough. He rolled over in Mori's arms and gagged up a few mouthfuls of seawater, then opened his eyes. "T-taffy?" He mumbled, quickly brightening and taking the sweet.

Mori breathed a sigh of relief, his lips quirking up in a chastising smile, "I told you not to go so far out into the water." He mumbled quietly, mostly to himself before glancing up at Mai. What would he have done if Mai hadn't seen Mitsukuni go under? "Kyoshi-san." Mori said, taking a single step closer to catch her attention. "Thank you." It was simple, but the tall teen's eyes radiated gratitude for the girl's efforts. Mori would not soon forget it. Averting his eyes from her drenched body, another small trickle of guilt nagged at him, the girl had ruined her dress to save Mitsukuni- had soaked herself because of Mori's ineptitude. Deciding the boy in his arms now seemed recharged, Mori replaced him onto his shoulders, again giving Mai a quick unreadable once over. "Kyoya has spare clothing in his mansion. I'm sure he would not be against letting you borrow some." Mori explained to Mai, knowing that the black-haired man would undoubtedly charge Mori for it later.

Kyoya, whom had whipped out his cell phone, quietly closed it when he realized that Honey was fine. "Let's wrap this up for now," he announced to the other Host Club members. Although Tamaki was technically the president, Kyoya made the real decisions when it came to the Club. "I don't want a customer washed out to sea."

Fully recovered, Honey's eyes stretched wide as he realized that it was Mai who had pulled him up. "Ohhh Maiiii-chan, thank you!" He called from atop his perch, giving her the sweetest smile he could manage. Resting his arms on the top of Mori's head, Honey murmured to his cousin sleepily, "Mai-chan and Cass-chan are nice. We all should be their friends. Can we offer them some cake, Takashi?" He yawned, worn out by his near-drowning.

Mai glanced at Cassandra. She wouldn't do anything or go anywhere with her dear friend. Cass-chan was more than a friend; she was becoming Mai's voice. She would vocalize things that Mai couldn't, and for that the slender teen would always be grateful.

Tamaki appeared as usual, blinding sparks shooting off around him, "Of course Kyoya I was just about to say that! And I hope you've extended the invitation of your mansion to both Cassandra and Mai? Especially after such a daring rescue!" Tamaki spoke pointedly to the business manager of the Hosts, winking over at the two ladies. "Now Com'mon we've got hot dinner waiting for us!" He reminded them, pausing to ruffle Honey's wet hair and shout something funny at the twins.

Cassandra played with a wet strand of hair idly, only having to glance over at Mai once before returning the hosts with a blinding smile. "We graciously accept your offer." She thought the idea of staying in one of the host's mansions fascinating. And Cassandra would be lying if she wasn't a little excited at receiving special attention from the group of boys, they were all a little odd and different but the American was beginning to warm to them and the thought of just being another one of their groupies was disheartening.

Mori snorted softly, reaching up to pat Mistukuni's head gently, "Sure. We can all be friends." He reassured, voice slightly amused as he caught Mai's warm gaze, nodding in her direction. "Follow us." Mori instructed, dark eyes kind as he turned and began to walk after the bickering married couple that was made up of Tamaki and Kyoya. Even with the crisis averted, and Mistukuni seemingly safe up on Mori's shoulders where he should be, Mori didn't feel the relief he should have been. He still felt the nausea of anger and guilt swirling in the pit of his stomach, and the spike of fear that had accompanied Mitsukuni's blonde hair disappearing under the surf still tingled his spine. Covering a yawn with his hand, Mori tiredly walked along the sand, unable to help from mulling over the crisis.

Mai's expression darkened. "I should probably call the servants and let them know I'm going to be late," she murmured. Mai had an unusual relationship with her servants. With her lack of aptitude for the wealthy life, and her father never being around, the servants had all become like aunts and uncles to Mai. They doted upon her, and in return she treated them with kindness and respect, as if they were the ones above her. As lonely as she was, Mai even helped the chef wash dishes on occasion, simply to be with someone. All the servants were fond of their gentle-hearted mistress, and worried when she was out too late.

Mai scooped up her bag and towel. She rummaged in the bag to find her cell phone, which she opened and speed-dialed the head butler.

Cassandra averted her eyes skyward, the colors were beginning to meld from blues to pinks and yellows. Though no matter how beautiful the Japanese sky was, she couldn't ignore the little green eyes monster gnawing at her thoughts. Cassandra didn't have to call anyone, the only person she might have told would have been Mai, and she was here. Snagging her bag from the sand, the American rifled through it, producing a simple bright purple camera with stickers plastered all over it. Cassandra smirked idly to herself, she had been snapping secret candid shots of various members of the group. "Mai take a picture with me!" She more demanded than asked once her friend was off of the phone. Sidling up to her wet side, Cassandra tossed her arm over Mai's shoulder and held the camera away from them with her other hand, angling it so it would catch the ocean behind them. "Smile!"

Mai managed her usual small, polite smile. She knew she looked soggy, but the quiet girl didn't care much about appearances. She let Cassandra drag her around and snap various pictures of her, feeling her energy drain as the adrenaline from the swim faded away.

Honey had turned his head to watch the two girls. "Mai-chan and Cass-chan sure are different," he said down to his friend, happy that he was so darn perceptive. "Mai kinda reminds me of you, Takashi," Honey giggled, patting Mori's head.

One Audible click later, a sheepish grin, Cassandra was staring at a picture of her and Mai. Cassandra liked it instantly, her friend's smile was quick and surprised- it was real. Just the kind of photo Cassandra had wanted.

She didn't know when it had happened, but somewhere along the way of growing up alone in a big mansion, Cassandra had taken to photographing. She wanted something physical to hold onto as she got older, something to prove she existed. The idea of pictures had bled quickly over into all parts of her life, and she had found the best kinds of pictures were the ones taken off guard. The one snapped when people were the most themselves, when they didn't know they were even being photographed. That's why when she stared at Mai's face on the screen, surprised and a little confused, she treasured it. That was a little part of Mai she could keep, a tangible piece of her friend. In an undeniably good mood, Cassandra shouldered her beach bag and grabbed Mai's slender hand, "Common! Onward to an adventure!" She declared in her native tongue, not caring if about the few stares she recieved in return. Mai at her side always made the American feel all the more bold.

Mori made no comment, but turned to glance at the two girls kindly. They were a bit different, in there own ways. The foreigner for obvious reasons, and Mai... Mori wondered how many of their guests would have dove in after Mitsukuni like she had? At the mention of similarities, Mori's dark eyes glanced up at his little companion curiously, silently asking 'how so?'.

Honey rested his chin on Mori's dark hair. "You're both quiet and nice. You guys are also different from the rest of us. Not quite as comfortable being rich and gorgeous," Honey murmured in a rare moment of deepness. Then, he yawned. "Does Kyoya have sweets at his house?" He asked, back to normal.

Mai gave one of her rare laughs. "Always the enthusiast," she replied, her chocolate eyes warm with affection. Cassandra had brought a light to her cold world, something to cherish besides her horses.  
The small girl felt something trickle down her leg. She paused and bent over to check it out. A tiny stream of blood dripped from a small cut on the back of her calf. 'Must've cut it on something in the ocean,' Mai thought absently. It wasn't big enough to worry about, and so she hurried to catch up with Cassandra.


End file.
